L' aurore du destin
by Jaguarian76
Summary: La situation est épouvantable, chaque jours, Anathos tue des milliers d'Alysien; Jadina a alors désider de libérer un être que son royaume gardait enfermer depuis des siècles mais pourra-t-il sauver Alysia.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Matt le demi-dieu

Aux limites d' Orchidia se trouvait un vieux temples que le temps n'avait pas épargné, les seules personnes connaissaient son existence sont les membres de la famille royale d Orchidia; Un sarcophage à l'intérieur d'une barrière magique se trouvait au sous-sol, un enfant dormair paisiblement dedans.

On entendit quelqu'un venir, c'était une héroïne déchut et blessées, cette héroïne n'était-autre que Jadina mit sa main sur la barrière ce qui enclencha un mécanisme pour libéré le détenu.

Le sarcophage s'ouvrit en laissant un énorme nuage de poussière, la prison était ouverte mais le prisonnier ne put sortir car il était restreins par des chaînes, il ouvrit enfin les yeux ;

Jadina put avoir un aperçut de cet enfant, il avait la peau grise, les cheveux blanc et un tatouage en forme d'éclaire sur le torse ; il examina la princesse avant de parler d'une voix vatigué.

\- Pourquoi tu m' as réveiller ? je faisais de si beaux rêves.

Tu as dormis pendant quatre-mile ans et nous avons besoins de toi, regarde ton corps.

il regarda son corps et à sa grande surprise il remarqua qu'il avait le corps d' un enfant malgré son grand âge.

\- c'est… c'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- c'est jovénia mais plus grave encore le dieu Anathos est libre et j' ais besoins de ton aide.

\- pourquoi ? lui demanda l'homme dans le corp d'un enfant tandit que la princesse le regardait avec un air sévère et déterminé.

\- parce que tu es Matt le demi-dieu, celui qui ravagea le monde elfique il y a des siècles.

\- tu oublie le meilleur amant du monde. Rétorqua le demi-dieu avec un sourir arrogant.

Jadina soupira car elle sentit qu' il ne voudra pas l' aider à vincre Anathos, elle était sûre que cet homme n'avait aucune empathie et aucune compassion .

\- Pourquoi ais-je penser que tu m'aiderais, je te laisse.

Matt la regarda plus attentivement et réalisa qu'il avait déjà vu Jadina ou du moins quelqu'un qu'il conaissait

\- Attend ! J' accepte.

Jadina voulut libéré Matt mais il brisa facilement ses chaînes puis il voulut voir … si jovénia ne l' avait pas trop rétrécie.

\- ça va, c' est toujours comme il faut.

\- Pervers ! Cria Jadina qui était extrêmement embrassé par le comportement de Matt


	2. je peux annuler jovénia

"Chapitre 2 :je peux annuler jovénia

Dans la salle à manger du palais, Matt mangeait afin de se remettre de son long sommeil, il mangeait énormément, il avait englouti dix kilos de viande en dix minutes devant Jadina qui lui raconta, bien que perturbé à cause de ses douloureux moments, son histoire.

« – Et … c'est comme ça que j' ais perdue Danaël. Dit la princesse au bord des larmes

– En clair t' es une princesse qui est amoureuse d' un blond aux yeux bleus, l' histoire classique. Dit le demi-dieu en mâchouillant une côte de girawa

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! cria jadina.

En voyant Jadina pleurer, Matt a compris que ce qu' il avait dit était vraiment déplacer.

– désoler, Jadina. Je ne peux pas battre Anathos Aujourd'hui mais je te promets de sauver Danaël. Lui promis Matt

– pourquoi ? lui demanda t-elle car elle était persuadé que Matt était un rustre qui ne respectait personne.

– nous avons tous deux eut une enfance difficile, mon père était un demi-dieu et ma mère une humaine, ma mère avait quitter mon père quelques temps avant que les elfes aient décider de détruire tout ce qui est lier aux dieux, elle est morte dans mes bras et à ce moment j' avais éprouvé une énorme colère et j' ais tué les elfes qui étaient responsable de sa mort. Lui répondit Matt en buvant un verre de vin rouge.

"– tu avais quelle âge ?

– 6 ans, pourquoi ? demanda le demi-dieu en essuyant la boisson hors de ses lèvres avec sa manche ce qui eut pour effet de la tacher de rouge.

La confession de Matt fut troublante pour Jadina qui avait beaucoup de mal à imaginé un enfant en train de tuer des hommes adulte ou tenant le corps mort de sa propre mère dans ses bras.

"– j' avais tué tous les elfes qui était présent mais je ressentais toujours colère, un jour on m' a donner un symbiote qui avait d' incroyables pouvoirs en échange je devais tuer tous les Elfes impliqués dans la décision de tuer les demi-dieux mais même après avoir accomplit cet mission j' étais toujours en colère alors j' ais parcouru Alysia et je dormais.

– Et on t' as capturer pendant ton sommeil. Déduisit jadina.

– Oui, en fait j' ais peut être un solution pour jovénia

Plus tard Matt, Jadina et le professeur Vangélis étaient dans le laboratoire du professeur où des fragments de la pierre de jovénia étaient dans une éprouvette au centre d'un cercle dessiné à la craie rouge.

"-Alors tu veux utiliser les connaissances magiques de ton symbiote et ton sang de dieu pour annuler Jovénia. Demanda le savant.

"– Oui, les dieux ne sont pas affecter par jovénia et je ne peux pas affronter Anathos dans ce corps; heureusement que mon symbiote connait la magie.

Des éclaires noirs sortirent des mains de Matt et l' éprouvette s' envola, Matt ferm les yeux et quand il les ouvrit ses yeux étaient noires, soudain il y eut grand flash.

"Je suis guérie !" s'exclama jadina.

Quand Matt ouvrit les yeux il vit que le professeur et Jadina avaient seize ans.

"– Pourquoi nous avons seulement 16 ans ? demanda le savant.

"-Parce que la présence du symbiote dans mon organisme a eut pour effet de stopper ma croissance lors de mes seize ans. Lui répondit le demi-dieu.

– Mais Anathos ne risque pas de devenir plus fort ? paniqua vangélis.

– je n' y avait pas penser; en passant belle fesses Jadina. Dit Matt qui essaya de changer de sujet.

Jadina devais avoir mal pris ce commentaire puisqu'elle lui mit un coup de poing en plein visage.

"– D'accord c'était inapproprié."

A castlewar, Anathos et ses infernaux ont eux aussi eut leur petite guérison, maintenant Anathos et ses infernaux étaient plus forts que jamais.

"– Un demi-dieu est ici; fort bien, il pleuvera du sang divin en l'honneur de mon retour" Dit le dieu pervertie en regardant le ciel.

Dans un lieu inconnu, les un groupe de quatre personnes constitué d'un elfe noir et d'une fille aux cheveux violets qui ne devais pas avoir plus de onze ans, un robot géant et une femme voilée virent une étrange lumière qui les aveugla, quand ils ouvrirent enfin les yeux, l'elfe et la femme femme aux cheveux violets avait atteint l'adolescence

« – Voici donc le futur que tu as choisis…Jadina. Dit celle qui avait le visage masqué par un voile. C'est assez inattendu mais ça ne changera en rien mes plans … tout se déroulera comme prévu. »

Ses derniers mots furent portés par le vent, ils annonçaient un sombre présage.


	3. Chapter 3 : un plan pour vaincre Anathos

Chapitre 3

Matt était dans sa chambre, elle était petite et simple mais c'est juste ce don il avait besoin, où il pensa avec nostalgie à son passé, son premier amour.

« Tu me manque Jadilyna. »

et oui, il avait mentit sur sa capture, il était tombé amoureux de la reine magicienne Jadilyna il y a des années; les sentiments étaient mutuelle mais elle aimait son royaume plus que lui alors elle lui a avait tendu un piège en lui donnant rendez-vous pour quitter le royaume ensemble où elle l' a enfermée dans ce sarcophage, malgré cette trahison il l' aimait toujours et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décider d' aider Jadina, par amour envers la grande reine.

un oiseau s'est poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Matt l' a regarder de façon vide car il sait que ce n' est pas un vrais oiseau.

« – Tu te fais appeler Matt maintenant ? …. Lui demanda l'oiseau.

– oui, pourquoi veux tu me parler Weyar ?«

l' oiseau soupira et prit une forme ressemblante au gardien mais avec l' armure des gémaux de saint seya, il lui manque un bras et sa jambe ainsi que le reste de son corp a des fissures.

« – Je … je suis venu m' excuser de ne pas avoir té présent dans ta vie en tant que grand père.

– Tien c'est nouveau, tu te soucie de ta famille maintenant.

– Oui, en fait peut après la mort de ta mère ton père a voulut vous venger alors il a attaqué les dieux, durant ce combat il a crevé les yeux d' Akamandis le roi des dieux, notre roi ne peux plus voir le futur. Moi j'ai vu la douleur et l'a tristesse que vous avez ressenti et je ne suis pas fière de mes actes.

– Être désolé ne suffit pas !

– Je sais, alors je veut t' aider à battre Anathos.

– Comment ?

– J' ais fait venir Aube et Crépuscule. Lui dit son grand père avec insouciance

– Quoooooi ! «

AAAAAAAAA

on entendit Jadina crier alors Matt se précipita vers la chambre de Jadina où il vit Aube dans le corps de Jadina alors il s' est élancer vers aube en se servant du symbiote pour renforcer son attaque mais la déesse para le coup de poing et le projeta contre un mur sans problème.

– Il est vraiment comme toi Weyar.

– Merci.

-Un irresponsable qui ne pense pas aux conséquences.

-La ferme Aube. » dit le grand père du demi-dieu

–Sa suffit ! , Matt les interrompit car cette conversation lui semblait trop longue, pourquoi êtes vous ici ?

-Pour t' aider, lui répondit la déesse, je peut te faire une épée pour extraire l' âme d' Anathos du corps de Danaël mais pour cela j' ais besoins de toi.

-je dois faire quoi ?

-rester en vie,, c' était les seules conseil que lui donna Aube avant de plonger son bras dans le corps du demi-dieu.

La douleur était atroce, il y avait comme un grand feu dans Matt pendant qu' Aube était en train de lui extraire un sabre avec Crystal au bout

–Courage jeune héro.

Aube lui a finalement extrait le sabre qui était noire avec un reflet bleu, Matt se mit à haleter après cette souffrance.

-Ce sabre te permettra de retirer l'esprit d'Anathos de Danaël et d' absorber la magie.

-Mais je ne connais pas la magie

– Elle ne fait jamais rien à moitié, ajouta Crépuscule qui n' avait rien dit jusque là

–Aussi, si tu ne te débarrasse pas du symbiote dans deux ans nous allons te tuer, SoraKami.

-TAIS-TOIS ! Cria le demi-dieu.

SoraKami était le nom que le père de Matt lui avait donner, Matt déteste ce nom à cause des souvenir de son enfance.

Matt pris le col des vêtements de Aube/Jadina mais avant de faire quoi que se soit, Aube disparut dans un éclats de lumière, aveuglé par cette lumière Matt est tombé sur Jadina alors qu' une Servante passait par là.

-Ce n' est pas ce que vous croyez ! était tout ce que Matt a répondu tandis que la servante se couvrait la bouche et que Jadina venait juste de reprendre conscience.


	4. Chapter 4 : les mines d' Orchidia

Chapitre 4 : les mines d' Orchidia.

Matt et Jadina préparaient leurs équipements pour aller explorer les mines, il y avait un malaise entre eux à cause des événements de la veille.

« –Jadina ! je te te jure que je n' ais rien tenté avec toi hier soir ! Matt s' exclama pour essayer de régler ce quiproquo qui l' empechait de se concentrer.

–Mais … tu m' avais pourtant faits des remarques … et ta main était sur ma nuisette … transparente … sans compter que tu était sur moi dans mon lit …

-Je plaisanter quand je disait ces remarques ! je suis peut être un criminel mais pas un pervers ! Matt avait vraiment du mal a regarder Jadina dans les yeux – Bon on y vas ?

-oui, on a déjà perdu assez de temps.

ils partirent explorer les mines sombres d' Orchidia, une fois à l'intérieur ils décidèrent de se séparer pour avoir plus de chance de trouver « le jade-j », pendant son trajet Matt se demanda si il devait dire Jadina qu' il y avait une chance qu' elle soit sa descendante; il sentit une odeur de parfum et de cramer.

« qui est là, montez vous ! » cria-t-il

Dès qu' il prononça ces mots, un elfes aux cheveux verts et la peau sombre, une femme aux cheveux violets et un colosse apparurent.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes les Dynaméis et nous somme là pour te tuer.

– C' est ce que beaucoup d' elfes m' ont dis mais aucun n' a jamais réussit » annonça Matt d' un ton confiant

Halycion lança sa lance que Matt a esquiva mais la lance a fit demi tour vers le dos de Matt et lui trancha sa hanche avant de revenir dans les mains d' Halycion; Matt se maudissais de commettre une telle erreur de débutant mais Asgaroth était juste derrière lui pour lui mettre un coup de hache, Matt put faire un bouclier sur son dos grâce au symbiote mais malheureusement le pouvoir de la hache lui assena une onde de choc sur qui le fit cracher du sang et Galatée lui envoya une tornade qui l' envoya loin des dynaméis; Matt se trouvait loin, il avait des blessures et saigner, même si il guérissait vite ses blessures étaient très graves mais soudainement il entendit un cris.

HAAAAAAAAA

Matt vit a sa grande horreur Jadina empaler sur les rochers, elle qui était peut être un membre de sa famille et qui lui avait rendue sa liberté, il sentit une grande tristesse et pleura mais de rage envers les responsables les dynaméis; Halcyon se dirigea lentement vers lui

.

« Vois- tu la souffrance qu' a endurer mon peuple par ta faute maintenant ?

-ferme là ….. FERME LA ! » articula difficilement Matt à cause de la rage et frappa Halycion d' un coup tellement puissant qu' il tua l' elfes, puis il apparut derrière Galatée la transperça avec son sabre, il voulut attaquer Asgaroth mais celui-ci disparut alors Matt cria de frustration de ne pas pouvoir terminer sa vengeance, le cri était si puissant qu'il brisa le sol autour de lui.

Puis il fixa le corps de Jadina qu' il retira des rocher avant de l'enrouler dans sa cape, il pris des pierre qu' il empila pour faire une tombe et il écrivit dessus : « Jadina, princesse et héroine légendaire »; Après avoir fait cet enterrement improvisé il se demanda quoi faire : « prévenir sa famille ou aller vaincre Anathos. »

« Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir put te sauver, mais je tiendrais ma promesse de vaincre Anathos et de sauver Danaël »

Il partit sans savoir que les Dynaméis et Jadina allaient revenir à la vie.


	5. Chapter 5 : face à Anathos

Castlewar se dirigeait vers un village où une seul personne, devant l'entrée, s'y trouvait, c'était Matt avec son épée noire comme la nuit ; Il regarda la forteresse démoniaque avant de crier avec détermination « Anathos ! »

À l'intérieur de la forteresse , Anathos était assis sur son trône où il regarda Matt à travers un portail tandis que Dark jardina était contre lui, elle se tourna vers son créateurs :

«- devons nous y aller seigneur ?

– envoie simplement les vultures . »

Une armée d' homme-vautours sortie des entrailles de la forteresse avant de se diriger vers le demi-dieu qui les regarda sans inquiétude .« je vous attends . » Grâce à son symbiote l'épée de Matt devenu plus grande ce qui lui permit de tuer plusieurs vultures, il courut jusqu' à l'une des pattes du Castlewar afin d'arriver à la salle où se trouvait Anathos .

Il se dirigea vers la salle malgré les vultures qui l' encerclèrent mais il réussit à se dégager de leurs emprises et les tua ;

« ANATHOS MONTRE TOI ESPECE DE LACHE ! » cria le demi-dieu.

Il arriva enfin dans la forêt de la forteresse après avoir affronté des centaines de vultures durant cinq heures, le guerrier s'appuya sur un arbre dans la forêt de Castlewar pour se reposer, il y avait des griffures sur son corps et il saignait mais il ne pensait toujours qu' à vaincre Anathos, mais son repos fut de courte durée car Dark-Gryff l'attaqua par-derrière et brisa l'arbre.

« – ARGH !

-Dommage pour toi tu es sur mon territoire ! déclara Dark-Gryff en léchant le sang sur ses griffes. Le jaguarian maléfique se dirigea vers le demi-dieu Matt réussit à parer les coups difficilement devant la férocité et l'imprévisibilité de ses coups mais Matt lui mit un crocher du droit renforcé au symbiote, ce qui memit à terre Dark-Gryff;

Matt était sous la pluie à l'entrée de la salle, soudain . ..

SLASH.

Du sang, pour la première fois depuis cinq mille ans il saignait, une longue plaie se trouvait sur son torse il leva les yeux pour voir Anathos, souriant comme un démon, devant lui.

« Tu es lent demi-sang. »

Avant que Matt ne puisse agir Anathos lui mit des dizaines d'autres coups d'épée, la dernière vision de Matt est Anathos et ses infernaux.

Plus tard

Matt était capturé depuis des jours .Dark-shimy le tenait devant Dark-razzia qui le frappait « tu vas parler ! Àze rythme on y Zera encore demain . »Matt n'avait plus beaucoup de force après ce combat contre Anathos mais il ne voulut pas paraître faible ; il rit malgré la douleur et le sang :

« même guéris de jovenia t'es trop c## pour parler sans ton « z »

Dark-razzia voulut lui donner un coup de poing pour se venger de cette insulte mais Matt l'interrompit.

« okay je parle, tu as un bout de salade entre les dents . »

S'en était trop, fout de colère Darke-razzia le frappa. CRACK le bruit venait de Dark-razzia car son bras fut brisé, le colosse hurla avant de tenir son bras brisé à terre alors Dark-Jadina voulut lire dans les pensées de Matt mais lorsqu'elle fut dans son esprit elle ne vit que Matt sur un tas de cadavres d elfes avec un regard vide sur son visage puis il fonça vers elle; Dark-Jadina cria épouvanté de ce qui se trouvait dans cet esprit avant de tomber sur le sol devant les infernaux étonnés de la voir dans cet état; après avoir effacé ces souvenirs de la mémoire de Dark-Jadina Anathos décida de parler en privé à Matt.

« Alors, Matt où devrai-je dire Sora ...

-NE M' APPEL PAS COMME CA !

– Oh, c'est vrai que tu détestes le nom que ton père t'a donné.-pourquoi veux-tu me parler ?

-C' est juste que tu m'intrigues, tu as fait tout cela juste pour Jadina et tu as toujours envie de te battre.

-Je vois … ta copine te fait une crise à cause d'elle et est jalouse. Matt déclara pour plaisanter.

-Tu es étrange, tu plaisantes dans une telle situation, tu veux m'affronter seul alors que n'importe qui d'autre ne le ferait pas.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

-C'est vrais.

Anathos enfoncea soudainement sa main dans un portail magique sur le ventre de Matt pour lui arracher son symbiote, Matte cria de toutes ses forces à cause de la douleur ; après cela, Anathos traîna Matt vers les frontières de castlewar où il le tenut par le cou. Anathos lui fit un sourire moqueur :

« -Un dernier mot monsieur le « sauveur » d'Alysia ?

-oui, profite de ce corps car je t'arracherais de là.

-Menace futile . »

Anathos jeta Matt qui fit une haute chute, le jeune demi-dieu n'avait plus de force car toutes ces épreuves l'ont blessé, même si ses lèvres sont sèches, même si chaque partie de son corps le fait souffrir, il dit :« je tiendrais cette promesse . … je ne vais pas mourir …..


	6. Chapter 6 : le passé revient

Matt était dans un cratère, du sang coulait de sa tête, il reprit connaissance sans trop savoir qui était-il; Il se releva et fut ébloui par une lumière il se dirigea vers sa source et vit un sabre noir avec d'étrange motifs, pris de curiosité, il saisit le manche de l'arme et à son contact il fut submergé de souvenirs.

Flash back

C'était il y a des siècles, à cette époque Matt s'appelait Sora et n'avait pas plus de six ans, le jeune Matt jouait dehors jusqu' à ce que sa mère l'appelle, c'était une humaine à la peau blanche et aux cheveux noirs comme de l'onyx.

« -Sora ! c'est l'heure de manger !

-J' arrive, maman ! »

fin du flash back

Matt regarda l'épée « Je m'appele Sora ? »

Il inspecta les alentour, il n'y avait rien autour de lui juste de la terre brûlée entourée d'une sorte de jungle alors il partit l'explorer, le demi-dieu avança droit devant lui sans but particulier il n'y avait pas un seul animal aux alentours comme s'il devait fuir quelque chose de il avançait plus il en apprit sur son passé.

Flash back

Matt avait treize ans et courait dans une forêt, il essayait d'échapper à quelqu'un, au bout de deux minutes une créature lui sauta dessus c'était un pirhanis

« - tu dois améliorer ta furtivité, fils ; lui dit le jeune demi-dieu bouda de sa défaite.

« Ce n'est pas juste Matt, pourquoi tu veux que je m'entraîne à fuir quand je peux juste démolir tous ceux qui veulent me faire du mal

« Sora, avoir du sang divin ne te rend pas invincible » lui répondit l'homme-poisson

« d'accord mais je t'ai déjà dit que je hais ce nom.

\- Pourtant tu n'en as pas un autre.

\- Alors j'en trouverais un qui sera unique ! s'exclama l'adolescent

\- Et si je te donnais mon nom et que je t'appelais junior .

\- J'accepte.

Fin du flash back

À la nuit tombée, Matt était devant un feu dont il ne put détourner le regard car il lui rappela des souvenirs.

Flash back

La maison de Sora était en feu, l'enfant tenait le corps de sa mère il pleurait devant des elfes tenant des torches avec des regards de haine.

Il avait de la colère en lui c'était comme si un monstre était enfermé en lui et venait de briser sa prison, l'orphelin se retourna vers ces assaillants et s'élança vers eux pour se venger, deux elfes voulurent le frapper avec des bâtons mais ils se brisèrent au contact de sa peau, Sora les frappa avec une telle force qui les tua en un elfes prirent peur, ce n'était plus un enfant devants eux mais un monstre voulant tout détruire ils essayèrent de fuir mais Sora les a rattrapé et les tua.

« RRRRRRHAAAAAAAA ! » cria l'enfant de toutes ses forces après avoir tué les meurtriers de sa mère.

fin flash back.

À ce moment tout lui revint, qui il était, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait promis et surtout de Jadina, pris de frustration, Matt jeta son épée au feu mais une fois au contact des flammes une lumière en sortie et révéla une image faite de flammes du dieu weyard, le grand-père de Matt.

« - Matt, ceci est un message enregistré, tu ne le sais pas mais ta défaite face à Anathos était prévue car j'ai demandé à Aube et crépuscule de voir dans le futur pour t'aider dans cette quête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Peu importe ce que tu diras je ne pourrais pas te répondre, cette arme a de nombreux pouvoirs et si tu veux vaincre Anathos tu devras les maîtriser dans moins d'un an.

\- C'est impossible, murmura le Demi-dieu.

\- Heureusement, cette arme contient de nombreux messages qui se déclencheront au fur et à mesure de ta progression car oui elle contient des consignes pour que tu t'entraînes ; si tu le veux vraiment alors saisit ce manche.

Matt saisit immédiatement ce manche et ce fut une image de Weyard qui était composée de lumière.

\- Commençons ; lui dit le dieu de la force et du courage.

C'est ainsi que commença l'entraînement d'un an afin de battre Anathos, Matt reviendra et cette fois se sera lui le vainqueur.


	7. Chapter 7 : un retour surprnant

Plus d'un an s'était écoulé depuis le combat de Matt contre Anathos, son apparence avait bien changée maintenant que son corps était débarrassé du symbiote : ses cheveux blanc étaient devenus bruns et courts tandis que sa peau avait bronzée.

« - si je me souviens bien du dernier message c'était : « tu marchera jusqu'au village maudit, tu échappera à un terrible sort, les cavaliers te conduirons à un de tes proches et ensuite tu pourra commencer le combat contre Anathos », un proche … tous mes proches sont morts il y a des siècle » grommela le demi-dieu

Il marcha sans but précis durant des heures, il avait mal aux pieds, il avait soif, il leva la tête et cria à cause de la frustration :

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris d'eau ou de nourriture … je tuerais pour du saucisson. »

En regardant devant lui, il vit un village mais surtout le puits, enfin de l'eau, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put et il dépassa cinq personnes qui montait des animaux qui lui étaient iconnus, il s'apprêta à plonger la tête dans l'eau quand il entendit in cris.

« - Ne buvez pas, c'est empoisonné !

«- Mais c'est pas vrai ! j'ai soif et quand je trouve de l'eau s'est empoisonnée. »

Il se retourna pour voir qui lui parlait mais tous les habitants du village semblaient avoir une maladie.

« si vous buvez cette eau, vous aurez la peste d'Anathos. »lui prévenu un villageois

À ce moment-là, une des personnes sous une cape parla

« – qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– mais vous étiez où il y a deux ans, bon ok, alors lorsque Anathos commença son projet de détruire le monde avec son castlewar et ses infernaux, Matt le demi-dieu partit l'affronter mais ce crétin a échoué, c'est même devenue pire, apparemment, ces deux-là se seraient alliés ; il lui a donné des idées comme répandre la peste. »

Matt fut surpris d'entendre cela mais il se rendit compte que les si Anathos pouvaient cloner les légendaires alors il aurait pu le cloner aussi ; les inconnus partirent tandis que Matt les suivit sans se soucier des malades, il avait vu trop de morts durant sa vie pour s'apitoyer sur le sort d'un village ;

Ils arrivèrent dans une maison abandonnée le demi-dieu se cacha dans la forêts et put voir ce qui se passé depuis une fenêtre. Trois des cinq personnes retirèrent leurs capuches révélant : un jaguaryan, une elfes aux cheveux blancs avec des cicatrices sur son visage et un humain à l'allure colossal ; Matt les reconnus malgré le fait que jovénia s'était dissipé et c'étaient les autres légendaires don jadina lui avait parlé :Gryf, Shimy et razzia.

Soudain, une sixième personne sous un manteau débarqua depuis le plafond, elle balança Razzia sur les deux seul personnes qui avait gardé leurs capuches ce qui eut les étourdies , elle envoya Gryf sur Shimmy ; Le descendant du dieu du courage en avait assez vu, il fit un bond qui l'envoya directement dans la pièce l'inconnu voulut frapper Matt mais il saisit sa main alors elle essaya de lui mettre un coup de pied mais Matt la frappa au cœur et elle traversa le mur.

Le demi-dieu voulut la poursuivre quand soudains il sentit une lame sur son, c'était Shimmy qui tenait un couteau fait de roches derrière lui.

« – Qui es-tu et comment tu nous as trouvés ? l'interrogea l'elfe

-Je suis un ami de Jadina. » lui répondit Matt, il savait que si ces trois personnes étaient les légendaires alors le nom de « Jadina » leur serait familier.

« -Tu mens ! cria Shimy

-Matt le demi-dieu ne ment jamais, elle m'a rencontré lorsque vous étiez séparés. » En entendant son nom, Shimmy relâcha sa prise ce qui permit à Matt de la plaquer au sol ; les autres légendaires tentèrent de l'attaquer mais celle qui les avait pris par surprise se releva.

« C'est bon, il dit la vérité, c'est un ami. »Juste après cela, elle retira sa capuche et montra son visage, c'était Jadina, Matt n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Jadina. » mumura t-il d'un ton mi-surpris mi-incrédule.

« Laissez-nous seul. » ordonna Jadina aux légendaires et les autres invités Ils partirent tous avec réticence tandis que Matt regarda la princesse d'orchidia, comment était-ce possible ? il l'avait vue mourir devant lui mais elle était juste devant lui ; elle s'approcha de lui et le claqua.

« Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul dans les mines ? »

Matt reprit ses esprits après cette gifle, elle pourrait très bien être un imposteur envoyé par Anathos, il la plaqua au mur et la regarda dans les yeux ; il y avait une grande quantité de colère dans les yeux de Matt.

« -J'ai vu Jadina mourir devant moi alors dis-moi qui tu es !

– Je suis Jadina, Princesse d'Orchidia !

– Je ne te crois pas !

– C'est vrai, après ma chute mon corps a été exposer à l'émeraude ce qui a eu pour effet de me guérir de mes blessures et m'a ramené à la vie ; à mon retour tu étais déjà partie. »

Matt réfléchit, cela avait du sens, cela ne suffisait pas à le convaincre mais ce serait une grosse erreur si ce qu'elle disait s'avère vrais alors il décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

« C'est quoi ton plan ? » il lui demanda demi-dieu; Jadina sourit car elle sut qu'elle avait gagné un précieux allié pour son combat face à Anathos.


End file.
